


Kisses

by Daovihi



Series: People are dying and everything's on fire because of a sex toy [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sharing a Bed, cuties being cuties, gee who would have guessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi
Summary: Two old saps being affectionate towards each other after the Valentines party.





	Kisses

Regis giggled as Geralt pressed kisses along his jaw. Regis wrapped his arms around Geralt as he leaned his head to kiss Regis. Every touch, every kiss, drowned out the fireworks cheering for them and replaced them with pure, unadulterated love.

"Let us stand further from the edge, shall we?" Regis suggested.

Geralt kissed him one more time and took Regis in hand to the middle of the roof. He sat down and guided Regis to do the same. He shifted Regis into his lap, rewarding him with more kisses. They embraced each other, doing what they have both ached to do for literal years. Their lips parted, both breathing heavy even though they didn't need to.

"I love you." This time, Regis was the first to say it.

"I love you too." Geralt smiled and then gave Regis a slow, loving kiss.

Regis' hands found themselves in Geralt's hair. He ran his fingers through the strands, mindful of his sharp nails, and curled them as he played. Geralt allowed his overcoat to slide off him and fall to the ground. He awkwardly tried to scoot onto the now-bundled coat while keeping Regis occupied and on his lap. He didn't want their kiss to end just yet.

"Geralt?" Regis pulled away and whispered.

"Mm?"

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, a little." Geralt confessed.

"How about we stop kissing for now and get off the roof, then?" Regis' voice contained a hint of sass, but his suggestion was sincere.

"Don't wanna stop…"

"The roof is not an ideal place to kiss the night away, especially if it hurts your rear end."

"Fine." Geralt groaned.

Regis got off him and helped him to his feet. "So, where do you wish to take this?"

"The bed." Geralt smirked.

"Yes, we can certainly kiss there, but I do not wish to perform sexual activities. Call me old-fashioned, but I prefer to take relationships slowly."

Geralt gave a sigh of relief. "To be honest, I wasn't sure if I wanted sex yet. Always feel a pressure to do so."

"You won't feel that pressure from me, I promise." Regis kissed Geralt. "Only when you are ready and enthusiastically consenting."

Geralt was tempted to continue their make-out session right then and there, but Regis lifted him up and carried him bridal-style off the roof, then put him down when they were on solid ground. He and Geralt held hands as they walked to their home. Regis paused halfway to grab a bowl of mixed berries on the way without letting go of Geralt before continuing onward.

Geralt let go of Regis' hand when they got home. Geralt stepped forward and held the door open for Regis, who rolled his eyes and smiled. He stepped into the threshold, with Geralt following and closing the door behind him. Regis held the door to the bedroom open for Geralt.

"You couldn't let me open it for you?" Geralt stepped into his bedroom, pausing to give Regis a quick peck on the lips.

"And be unable to pamper you, at least a little?" Regis closed the door. He sat down on the bed, where Geralt had already made himself comfortable. "Berries?"

"Don't mind if I do." Geralt reached over to help himself, but Regis slapped his hand away. "Regis…"

Regis reached into the bowl and plucked out a deep red cherry. He held the fruit to Geralt's mouth, inviting him to take a bite. Geralt sighed and bit the meat of the cherry off, savoring the sweet taste. He spit the pit out into his hand and threw it onto his desk.

"Your turn." Geralt repeated Regis' actions with a blackberry. Regis crinkled his nose. "Don't like blackberries?"

"No, I don't. The color puts me off."

"Eh, fair enough." Geralt put the blackberry down and picked up a blueberry. "How about this?"

"Oh, I love them!" Regis leaned forward and fed from Geralt's hand eagerly.

"Heh heh, now that's a sight…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Hand me a blackberry." Geralt opened his mouth for the berry. Regis chuckled and slipped it between his lips. Geralt bit down, savoring the juice. He chewed up the blackberry and swallowed. He attempted to kiss Regis, but Regis held him back with his hand.

"Only until you've gotten the taste out of your mouth will I kiss it."

"Brat…" Geralt teased. He popped a raspberry into Regis' mouth anyway.

"I'm willing to kiss your hand, however. Just like," Regis paused to burp. "Just like the fairy tales where the knight or prince kisses their lover's hand."

Geralt looked at him for a second, then he burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"You-you," Geralt doubled over laughing. "I-I-I didn't even… didn't even think you could burp! Hahaha!"

"You have the maturity of a ten-year-old." Despite his words, Regis was smiling. He waited for Geralt to calm down, then he spoke up. "Anyway, I wish to kiss your hand."

Geralt wordlessly held up his hand. Regis held it in both hands and kissed Geralt's gloved hand with the delicacy of a butterfly. He laid a kiss to each knuckle, silently worshipping Geralt's body. A deep, rumbling sound could be heard. Regis lifted his head to find the source of the noise.

"Geralt, are you… purring?" Regis asked once he discovered the source of the noise was Geralt.

"What? No, no no no no." Despite Geralt's denial, he was still purring. "Don't hear it, you must be imagining things."

A wide grin broke out on Regis' face. "You are purring! Oh, that's adorable!"

"Noooooo…" Geralt desperately wished he could just stop his purring.

Regis couldn't resist kissing Geralt on the nose, making Geralt purr even louder. Geralt pulled the corner of the blanket over his head and pretended Regis wasn't there.

"Oh, Geralt." Regis couldn't hold back his laughter. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. I think your purring makes you cute."

Geralt slid more blanket over his head.

"I love you."

Geralt purred even louder, wrapping his arms around his blanket to obscure himself more.

"If you don't come out, I will eat all these berries by myself. Even the blackberries."

Geralt turned his head away from Regis. He wasn't hungry at all! As if on cue, his stomach rumbled. Maybe he was just a little hungry. Geralt slid the blanket off, refusing to face Regis. He was still purring.

"Cranberry?" Regis held up a cranberry.

"Sure." Geralt swallowed back his embarassment, turning his head to eat the cranberry out of Regis' fingers. As soon as he was done, he turned away again. Not once did he look Regis in the eye.

"May I hug you?" Regis asked, holding his arms out.

"…Sure." Geralt leaned into Regis and let him embrace him.

Regis held Geralt tight as he rubbed his back. Geralt snuggled in closer, hiding his face in Regis' collarbone. He purred even harder when Regis started whispering about how he is beautiful, stunning, strong. Geralt finally hugged back and kissed him when he told him that the whole world becomes beautiful and happier when he is around. They fed each other berries, a few times by mouth. By the time they ran out, Geralt was feeling warm and drowsy.

"Do you wish to go to bed, now?" Regis asked after Geralt yawned for the eigth time.

"Yeah." Geralt let go of Regis and laid down on the bed. "Night."

"Goodnight, Geralt." Regis gave him one last peck on the lips.

Regis got up to leave. He collected the empty bowl and stopped at the door. He looked back at Geralt, who was already sleeping soundly. He was even purring in his sleep. Regis looked at the door, then back at Geralt, and put the dish down. He took off his and Geralt's shoes and unbuttoned their shirts a little. Regis laid down on the bed and shifted the blankets so that they covered both him and Geralt, then he embraced Geralt and prepared to sleep.


End file.
